Willie
|pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |bloodclan=Willie |rogue=Willie |leader=Willie |mate=Minty |children=Snowflake, Cloudy, Sniff, Icicle |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Shattered Peace, ''A Clan in Need, The Heart of a Warrior |deadbooks=Unknown }} Willie is a brownRevealed in the color reprint of Ravenpaw's Path, page 18 tabby tom with a lighter muzzle and green eyes.Revealed in the color reprint of Ravenpaw's Path, page 18 Willie was once a member of BloodClan, but left when Scourge died. He and a few other rogues thought of starting their own group, and went to Barley's farm to take it over. Willie lied to Ravenpaw and Barley about wanting to shelter, and he drove Ravenpaw and Barley away. However, ThunderClan, Ravenpaw, and Barley returned and forced Willie to leave. History In the Ravenpaw's Path arc ''Shattered Peace :Willie comes to Ravenpaw and Barley's barn, requesting shelter from the heavy snow. His mate, Minty, is about to give birth. There are three other cats with them; Tess, Snapper, and Pounce. After Ravenpaw and Barley gladly grant them entry, Willie thanks them, and tells them they won't make any trouble. :Barley and Ravenpaw introduce themselves, but Willie says that he already knows who they are because word has spread about them offering shelter to other cats in the past. :Soon after the cats finish their fresh-kill, Minty gives birth to four kits: Snowflake, Icicle, Cloudy, and Sniff. :The group stays a few days, hiding when the Twolegs come. When Ravenpaw tells Willie he doesn't have to worry about Twolegs, Willie tells him the group has had some bad experiences with Twolegs, and that old habits die hard. :Ravenpaw notes that Willie is especially interested in the farm although he doesn't quite understand it. One day, Ravenpaw finds him near the chicken house. He tells them that he and Barley don't hunt the chickens, because the Twolegs like them. Willie thanks him and promises not to hunt the chickens, and also thanks Ravenpaw for having him there to explain things about the farm to him. Willie then starts a new conversation, saying that the farm is a very understanding and logical place to live. :Later, Barley eavesdrops on a conversation between Snapper and Willie. Willie is telling Snapper that he has a plan to get their own territory, and that he will have to be patient; reminding Snapper who the boss is. A little while later, Willie gathers his group, thanks Ravenpaw for his generosity, and then leaves with the group. :A few days after the barn catches fire, Ravenpaw and Barley find Willie, Tess, Snapper and Pounce in the rafters above the chicken house. Ravenpaw tells them that they're not allowed to do that, but Willie only sneers, saying that those are Ravenpaw's rules, not his own. He and his group get away with some chicks. :After being blamed for the attack and chased out by an angry Twoleg, Ravenpaw and Barley find the group outside in some bushes. Willie tells them that the barn is their new home and they're not welcome anymore. On the revelation they are from BloodClan, Ravenpaw and Barley attempt to fight, but Willie tells them they've gone soft and can't hope to win. He is about to kill Ravenpaw, but Minty stops him. He relents, and tells Ravenpaw and Barley to get out, and that their farm was their territory now and they'd need to find a new home. A Clan in Need :Willie is seen for a very brief moment when Ravenpaw and Barley are passing by the farm where they used to live. He is seen walking with Tess and Pounce. He is also seen in a flashback. Snapper, Pounce, and Tess are at his side. The Heart of a Warrior :Ravenpaw and Barley take a patrol of ThunderClan cats, Firestar, Graystripe, Cloudtail, Brightheart, Brackenfur, and Bramblepaw, back to their farm to force Willie and his group of rogues out of their territory. :Willie is first seen with Snapper as they harass the chickens and dogs on the farm, then goes on a walk around the fields. :When the ThunderClan cats attack the rogues for the second time, Willie is seen fighting. Once the rogues have been circled by the ThunderClan cats, Ravenpaw tells Willie to leave, but he just stares down Ravenpaw as many more rogues appear from over the fence. He then gives the order to kill the Clan cats. The rogues then circle the Clan cats together and Willie says they look pathetic. He gives the order to tear them to pieces. But, as soon as Willie says that, the dogs get loose and chase the rogues away. While the dogs are attacking the rogues, Ravenpaw manages to pin down Willie. He calls Snake and Ice liars as they are being backed into a corner by a dog. Ravenpaw lets him up and Willie says he'll skin them if they ever set paw in Twolegplace. He threatens Ravenpaw by saying he'll be back once his friends from the forest have gone. Ravenpaw snaps back, leaving Willie to run away. Character pixels Official art Kin Members '''Mate:' :Minty: Kits: :Icicle: :Sniff: :Snowflake: :Cloudy: Tree Quotes Notes and references de:Willie fr:Willie fi:Willie ru:Вилли pl:Willie Category:Rogues Category:Shattered Peace characters Category:A Clan in Need characters Category:The Heart of a Warrior characters Category:BloodClan cats Category:Characters Category:Clanless cats Category:Minor characters Category:Males Category:Leaders